Worlds at War
by deegirlsjs
Summary: This story is about a werewolf girl who has to protect her huge pack/tribe form not only the vimpires and the humans ever since the "accident" everything has changed,also she has to hide her huge secret. No Twilight characters except for the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever(that i am putting on fanfiction, that is) story the one before this was deleted because of the lack of well words. I didn"t believe there was a reason to have a story that was supposed to be short, so this one will be longer. I would like to say that I can make alot of errors in spelling and grammar so please forgive me if i do mess up a bit. other than that i have confidence that it will be EPIC!**

**So enjoy.**

**Note: There will be Romance in this sorry and lots of Violence. Just a heads up I will try to say if there is anything major in my understanding that might not be comfortable for some viewers. There is some thing in the story that looks like this *...* and I would like to let you know that is not a face. It is telling you that some time has passed by.**

**Inside Note: I felt like one of those people that say "Viewer Discertmanceion is Advised." it's so weird. LOL**

* * *

><p>The ground felt soft as my boots pressed through the soaked ground. It had been raining nonstop all day. The wind had been picking up since then, but that didn't stop me and the rest of the pack from protecting our lands. We ran into them away from the enemy only because we would have the advantages, we knew where the traps were,ditches and everything would be in our control. I stepped up the pase ignoring the sweat that could have been disguised as water from all the rain.<p>

Although I had a hoody that didn't really help, maybe it was because we were running into the direction of the rain. We really had no choice to begin with. You could here bullets running past our ears as the people hunting us down swore to kill or capture everyone of us, but that wouldn't happen. My people were terrified. I mean who wouldn't be? Humans were the cause of this they hated us because we were different and they had teamed up with some of the things we were trying to protect them from.

It was ridiculous. I stopped and turned noticing that the one closest to me was not one of them, but something much worse. I quickly turned and as it ran at me in outrageously fast speeds I stepped forward and grabbed its head. "Snap." The sound echoed and all of the humans stopped in their place or slowed down. My men stopped and looked to see waht had happened. I stood up straight, hoping this would make them run away, but it didn't. It made it worse they charged with great speed, for being humans anyway.

There was a dug out trench ahead with guns and more people. I slid in grabbing a rifle from one of the women next to the back wall. I nodded my thanks and quickly started picking the fastest targets. For the longest moment all you could hear were gun shots, but out of nowhere a girl with red eyes was being pushed forward by some of my people out of the trench. Throwing her down on to the ground with her face looking over the trench. Grabbing her collar I pulled her up, to see something I had never seen in a leech's eyes ever before... Fear, Terror... just plain out fear she was trembling in my hand. I threw her over my shoulder and some people held her down.

One of them was going for her neck, she tried to push them away.

"Stop." I commanded and he moved away quickly. "Just hold her there."

There were only a few left they were killed off or captured quickly. The men that were out of the trench quickly got in and walked over to my area.

"Let's get up to the trees quickly please your husbands, wives, and parents will be waiting for you. You all deserve some greatly needed rest." I said sweetly, but still assertively. They yelled some cheers and slowly made their way up the trees.

There were multiple ideas and things I needed to talk about to the 'Father' of this housing that we lived in, but unfortunately I have had no time to discuss anything for a very long time. One of the companies and I had went on patrol at least three weeks ago. I know it sounds like a long time, but there were some humans that had found out or had heard about us. Well, we had to be safe it ended up a huge front was there, so we had ourselves a gigantic expedition and sleepless nights.

First things first though, was to get my little friend up to see him. I turned around on my heels to face her and my 'guards' you could say. I gave the blood sucker in their arms a look that was not very polite, but not harmful just making her have a chill of fear just incase she thought I was stupid to let her live and was going to try to get away.

"Don't you try anything stupid. Is that clear." Standing up straight and making a deep tone in my voice looked like it even made my Guards jump a bit. She didn't respond so I demanded again. "Is. That. Clear." My voice even deeper than before with a little extra tang of Alpha in it by making each word a sentence.

She nodded two or three times really fast. I walked underneath one of the huge "Redwood trees" or that is what we called them. Then after pulling a rope from the top of the roof looking 'tree cave thing' came down, stepping on I could see the mouth of the leech opened wide. When she caught a glimce of me leting out a little giggle she automaticly shut it as fast as possible.

It was one of the fastest ways tjo get up to the main level of the 'Housing', so we took it and in an average of 5 minuates we were up. Our 'Guest' was getting alot of bad glances, but they knew one touch and they were dead themselves. My rule was it was prohibited to mess with or talk with any leech or prisoner without proper premission from 'Father' or I. This was one of the stricest rule other than the one saying you are not allowed to roam around on the ground unless you, once agian, see 'Father' or I.

Suddenly, when we were almost there, arms went around my waist and lips that had landed on my neck sent a chill up my spine.

In a deep voice the person spoke out, "Did you miss me?" He ended it with another kiss on my neck sending another chill, this time down my spine.

I stopped in my tracks afraid to walk forward knowing it would look awkward and we were in public, so it was a little unnerving, that fact other than PDA was the there was a leech watching too. I could feel the man's body up against mine. He was warm, but I could also feel the leeches eyes on me.

When I turned my face, she looked surprised ,and I thought that the way people kept interupting us was wrong. I liked that she was having doubts, but her guts were still mine. Looking up I saw the man holding me. He smiled and his hazzle-green eyes shot golts all throughout my body. He was slitly tan not enough to even consider as a tan at all; it looked nice though. His really dark, but really appealling coco-brown hair was at least an inch and a half or two.

"Well, I know what you want me to say, but first off I'm still working. I'll be free in like 20 minutes. OK?" It was soft, yet it was still assertive mainly only because I didn't want other people thinking they could see if I could become soft for them too, so no to that idea.

"I see. May I join you?" He questioned trying to land a kiss on my lips.

I shake him off before he could. "As long as it keeps you quiet...er."

He gave a low cuckle. I noticed he had over looked our guest before we had taken off.

*...*

The door to his office was shut, so I nocked. You could hear someone shuffling and then the door was opened inviting us in.

The Guards were close to stay behind to make sure they weren't goin to get cut off by the other guards that was protecting 'Father. The room was dark like most of the huts due to the fact we didn't want to be seen if the humans were to go accross underneath us. The room was lit by small, long wax candles that we had been making on our own for the past four years. That is how I met my imprint, but that is for a different chapter.

'Father' seemed to be absorbed by the papers of problems, thank you's, comlpaints and what ever else was people wanted to bother him with. He was a dark-tanish color. (I don't believe that tanish is a word, but it is now. :D ) His hair was black and his eyes a solid brown. It looked rather nice on him. The only bad thing was he was old; no offence to him or anything, but he was. For an old man thou he was tough and more of a man then most of the guys here, he was smart, and really funny. Other all just a good and cool guy to hang out with.

'_Bussiness wise_ anyways.' I thought to myself as I waited for the man to speak.

He opened his mouth. "It seems you have brought me an unwanted visitor. What is it that you want?" 'Father's' Deep voice echoed in the room as it had always did no matter where we were. His voice had never cracked sinces I have known him, but he was the one who help made this refuge place come to life. He had been working on this for years and had finally made it come to use 4 years ago. This place allowed me to meet my Imprint, which will have to wait for a different chapter.

"Well sir, I would like some information and I thought the most approriate way would be where no one dares sneak around." I step forward and noticed that our unlucky guest was shaking. Sensing it sort of made me uneasy.

The guards followed me to the center of the room, the good thing was thou was that they were close to the wall. That would come in handy if I needed to threaten a bit. He looked up at me and took off his reading glasses. His eyes staring into mine. I knew what he was doing, he wanted to make sure I didn't want to just cause pain. I wasn't like that, but he had always taught me that a person's mind could be altered by just a small spider. That person's could discide to scream, kill it or move it to a more appropraite environment, and how they took care of the situation would tell who they were.

With a wave of his hand he signaled me to move on. I gave him a greatful look and pivoted on my heels to face the thing in front of me. She was trembling as the guards let her go as they watched how I was going to make her speek. None of them trusted blood suckers, but I could tell what their weak points were in seconds. It didn't if they had been around for thousands of years or only 3 days, I could read them all I wasn't one of the best fighters for just any reason or in the meetings for nothing either.

I stared in her eyes, my expression and aoura had completely change making the girl fall backwards landing with a big slam, but that didn't phase me. I took a step forward. She fliched and her eyes looked like they were afriad to look up at me.

Gathering up a breath quietly I got ready to make my self very convincing, although i didn't really didn't need to be as harsh as my atmosphere was giving off it always gave me an edge. "Abviously you can see that you aren't really welcomed here, but if you don't want to be seen as such a disgusting creature then I would suggest telling me why you are here and who sent you?"

She blinked. "They sent us here." She was breathing hard and kept looking around. "The people that are now in charge, the..ey got us together and requested for our help. I didn't want to I.. I was just pushed in to it. The Vampire that had bit me knew this was going to happen so he dicided to have someone as his successor. I was the one he bit and then I got rounded up by the humans as their slave and ten they let us out. This time they requested that we help them with something my creator he wanted me to go, he came with to, but," she paused and looked up at me. "You were the one who killed him."

I thought back, to remember I had killed a Vamp. before we had gotten to the trench. The Guards flinched, she noticed.

"I hold no grudge. I never wanted to be like this." She looked down and had seemed to have calmed down that was ok for know.

We didn't want her to get to comfortable. I noticed I didn't get the reason why she was sent into our land so I opened my mouth, "So why are you here? What information did they tell you?"

Her head snaped up. "They didn't say much, just that they had some extra thoughts on this one place and they wanted us to check it out. Nothing big. They did say there were some bad wildlife and dangerous drops... but that's it I swear."I looked into her blood red eyes and they were sincerry, so I took her word. I nodded to the Guards to let them know it is ok, and now that we know what we want to be more gentle with her.

After shooting a glance to my little follower. I turned on my heels and face 'Father.' Waiting for his approval. He seemed to nodded and the guards took the girl out of the room towards the holding cells. 'Father' seemed to wave his hand meaning he didn't needed for the rest of the night. Turning towards the door my friend and I walked out the door with huge smiles.

*...*

I was half way down the walkway to my hut when my little follower stepped in front of me.

"I feel niglected." I keep walking ignoring his feelings and tried to get to my hut. Right when I went for the door his arm was in front of me blocking my way he was leaning on it as he had placed it on the door. "Luna. Listen to me." I looked up into his eyes they looked lonely.

Grabbing his hand I drag him into my hut. I let go of his hand and cross my arms, giving him a questioning look. He stepped forward, causing me to release my arms and brace myself against a wall. His arms making a barrier around me. His face only inches from mine.

"Lucas, I'm tired." I sigh trying not to give in to the temptation.

"Well, let me help you." He went in for a kiss, but I ducked under his left arm. He turned falling into the wall his face disappointed.

'_Yes, I missed him, but i was tired and wanted to sleep. I wanted to be with him at the same time. Gosh, why did thing have to be so confusing?__'_

I sigh, "Just let me take a shower I'll be out in a sec, ok?" I give him a smile. He smiles back and starts to walk around. I grab an extra pair of clothes to change into and head into the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my first EVER chapter that will hopefully be of your liking. I would love to see what you have to say so please help yourself to the Review Button, please. <strong>

**I hope everyone has a good day and a good night.**

**This story dosen't seem very long to me, so that is another thing to suggest to me. ANYTHING HELPS, SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also thank you to 'Peaches of History' who is one of my besties. So go check her profile out and some of her stories she has alot of accounts, but this one is the easiest to reamember. LOL**

**Good Night People's! :}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well after revising the last chapter so many times to fix it and make it longer. I have finally been able to work on the 2nd Chapter. I have been having alot of problems and that is why I have started to type chapters again and this might be a weird way to get away form reality, but I really need a break. I know that sound maybe out of place for this is the internet, but it's true.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Shout Out to Peaches of History for helping me revise my chapters.**

* * *

><p><em>'I woke up with the sound of screams and the smell of fire. Lucus was shaking me.<em>

_"Luna wake up they've found us we have to hurry!" He yelled and grabbed my wrist andd dragging me out of our hut._

_All you could see was flames, smoke, and people running around in no perticular direction. He jerked me right forcing my whole body to fly forward. He made me duck behind a huge wooden box. We were peeking over it to see if it was clear when I saw Father getting pushed down to his knee's. The man above him was commanding him to speak or tell something. The only thing that i could read off of his lips was my name. Father spat on the man's boot and the human just stepped off giving his men a command. _

_Suddenly there were more people, my people, being forced to kneel. With a word from the commanders mouth the human soldiers aimed their weapons at them. I stood as fast as I could. Then another word was said and their faces were pressed against the guns, and their fingers on the trigger. I started dashing towards them my right arm stretched towards them. I started yelling at them to stop, then with the last command. "Bang" '_

* * *

><p>I woke up covered in sweat. Lucus had a wash cloth in his hand. He was wringing it out as he looked back at me.<p>

"I see your awake. You were like this all night. I will have to take a shower before I leave, and don't think you'll get out of taken a shower just because I was wipping you down everywhere." A smirk started to strech across his face. " You were sweating so bad I had to take off your clothes to keep you from catching a cold." His face was now completed smug and he noded and gave a glanced down at the sheet on top of me.

_No way! He didn't! Did he?_ I thought as I tried to sit up, but then when I looked down my face turned red. I pulled the sheet up to cover me.

I looked up at him and he was staring at me, "So now that I've seen you how about taking a shower with me."

He leaned in giving me a questioning, and giving me one of his prescious "puppy pouts" of his that would usually work on me if THIS HAVEN'T HAVE HAPPENED.

I sunk down in to the sheets trying to avoid his gaze just knowing that he had the...PREVERTEDNESS... to take off my clothes without me knowing that he had and he say me with... _OMG I was having a hard attack. _Out of nowhere, I felt he lay down and get underneath the covers with what seemed to be only a towel.

"Do you like it underneath here. Personally I would perfer air, but I guess this will have to do." I could feel his hand creaping around my waist. His voice sounded calm.

I was frozen we hadn't been this close in three weeks and it was making me nervous. I had to have sometime to get used to the touchy-feely thing again. I mean I've been hard core for at least a month. His right hand wipped my hair out of my face. Suddenly he was on top of me, thank god he had a towel on.

"How about we make a deal." I put my hands on his chest and try to push him off when he grabs my wrists with his left hand and hold them in a lock above my head with his right hand at my side. "Now your even more tempting." His lips move to my collar bone then to my neck making me shiver. I couldn't look at him.

"Please. Stop." His right hand went up and was about to touch my breast. "Lucus, Please."

Tears started to escape my eyes. He stopped and rolled off, sitting up at the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry." He said. I could tell he was upset, it wasn't about me not giving him attention. He was upset that he had made me cry.

Without looking his stretched his left hand back and wipped off my tear. I grabbed his hand and kissed it lightly.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be upset. I'm sorry." I said as I sat up to wrap my arms around him I kiss him on his neck. "I'm sorry." I move around him and dash over to the bathroom and crack the door. "I'll be out in a sec, ok?"

He smiles and nods at me. I leave the door cracked and was out in no time. Lucus smiled as I was still in a towel. He walked past me and started to take his shower as well. I got dressed in my regular combat boots, white socks, dark blue jeans, red tangtop, and a coat that went down to my calves and had a hood. My hair that would usually stay on my shoulders was breaded and put back with the rest of my hair put up into a bun.

Lucus came out already dressed. He was wearing dark jeans, almost black, tan combat boots, a white shirt, and a that was like mine. To tell the turth these types of coats were only givin' to those of high stature or ranking in the Housing. So technicly only Alpha's and that is the only reason why it is so hard to fight against him. _And it's a pain._

He put his hand around my waist. "I'm still very sorry." He wishpered in my ear as I truned around.

"I'm fine, let's go, there is something I want to do." I tell him as I swiftly move towards the door.

*...*

The room sounded rather quiet, but you could tell that afew candles were lit.

Before I even touched the door a deep voice said, "Come in."

I opened the door with Lucus right behind me. Father was once again shuffling, reading, scaning, and stacking papers that probably were just all requests or complaints. Now that a third of a company was back with no causlties and avarage injuries we shouldn't hear anything for a while, or anything big I hope. I walked in and in unison Lucus and I both nodded in respect.

Father waved his hand and took off his reading glasses. "Good Morning. I'm guessing there is a good reason why you here?" He smiled at us. His smiles were rare, but rather comforting.

"Well, I'm here to see if there is anything you need me to do." I replied.

"First off you just came back from a three week expedition with no sleep and you want to do more. Absolutly Not." He said in a stern voice. He moved one of his stacks over.

"Well then may I request to go somewhere and I want to take someone else as well other than Lucus."

Lucus and Father both looked at me with a questioning look.

"May I bring the girl that we had caught yesterday?" I asked with complete seriousness.

"Ha-ha. What?" Lucus was completely supprised.

For a long moment Father was looking at me trying to find out what I was thinking. I was not really sure myself what I was thinking, but all I knew was I needed to talk to her. There was something different about her and it wasn't bad. I t was like she didn't know what to think herself, or she didn't know who to trust anymore. I could also tell that she was hiding something. That meant I had to get her away from lingering ears and talk to her alone.

"If you wish. You will need to travel by horse. Oh, and give her this." He handed me a jacket that was similar to ours. I went behind the desk and gave him a big hug. I couldn't help, but noticed that Lucus still had his mouth open wide like he was trying to be a bug catcher. He suddenly shut it, I giggled and said thank you, but before I could leave he asked Lucus to stay for a sec' and asked me to wait outside.

"Yes Father." Lucus asked with a hint of question, but it was more or less a statement. I was watching wait was happening from the window, trying to be invisible.

"Has she settled in yet?" Father asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I think you know what that answer is Father. I really wish we didn't have to start over everytime she leaves and then comes back to leave again." Lucus turned and leaned on the wall and sighed.

"I'm sorry that she's like that, but you can't blame her. She has been through alot." Father seats back in to his chair and sighs just like Lucus expect with a more tired expresion to it.

"I love her Father, but...I mean like, ...it's been a while and I now she Imprinted and I Imprinted on her to..., but she just won't touch me." Lucus had his arms crossed and he kept looking down, to the door, then at Father.

"She loves you. You have no Idea what she was like before you came and then even when she did, you would go back and forth from being nice to being so cruel to her. She was just a child and you played with her heart, it killed her even more, on top of what had happened. Her mother was an outcast and her father was never to be seen only because of what he was ,and that made her an outcast as well. So obviously when she had a child, on both sides she became a threat. You must remember that." Father gave a stern look. "Also remember that I used to not approve of you."

Lucus looked up. "I know and I'm sorry I was like that, but remember I was having a hard time then too." They both stared at each other for a long time.

"But you must re-" Father was goin to far. I opened the door and ran over to Lucus.

I covered his ears. "Father please, that is enough." _He had gone to far. I had the right to stop him right._ He looked right through me and his eyes snaped.

"I'm sorry, Luna your right, please forgive me." He looked at me with sencerity. I nodded and dragged him away as fast as I could.

Takening him away fast, I ran out of breath. I grabbed Lucus' chest tears were falling down my face. "Lucus...Pl..Please don't lesson to him..m." He grabbed my arms and pulled my face up to his.

"Luna," he breathed as his lips touched my. They were so warm. He leaned me against the wall as he slide his hands to my hips. My body started to melt to his as his lips moved with mine. His lips parted away from mine, I was suprised, I opened my eyes to find him smelling and playing with my hair. He gave me a smile.

I turned to see on of the guards looking at us. He suddenly went to attention. "Father said that you were on your way, but you didn't show on the time the messanger had said you would, so I was told to go look for you. I-I didn't mean to interupt."

"It's fine we'll be there in a second, ok." Lucus never parted his eyes from me. The man stuttered as he said Yes and ran off quickly. I noticed that Lucus had a smirk a pure sign that I was completely red. "How about we go to town." I nodded and started to walk off when his lips tickled the lob of my ear as he wishpered, "I mean there is always time for when we get back."

Making my jump to his saticfation.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooohh. I've finally finish the 1st chapter still needs alot of revisions, but I pray and know this one will not have as many errors.<strong>

**I hope you Enjoy. Please don't hesitate to hit the review botton.**

**Good Day and Good Night. _ ( _ :} _my awesome little cute and happy face.)_**


End file.
